Story:Star Trek: The Original Series (Reimagined)
''Star Trek: The Original Series (Reimagined) ''is a science fiction television series based on the 1966 series of the same name created by Gene Roddenberry. The crew of the NCC-1701 USS Enterprise are launched on the iconic first ever five-year mission to explore the farthest reaches of the Alpha Quadrant. This series is set in the 2260s and continues until the mid-2280s. Episodes Season 1 2266-2267. The Starfleet vessel USS Enterprise is launched on a five-year mission of exploration, the first ever attempted. Under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, his loyal crew encounter shapeshifters, androids and many bizarre creatures in their first year. They also have run-ins with several prominent species including the Klingons, Romulan Star Empire and the Gorn. The crew develop close bonds on the long journey, and even as each one experiences the joys of the brave new world of space, they all experience grief and sacrifice. Amongst those who grow close as part of the senior staff are the ship's doctor McCoy, helmsman Sulu, Kirk's yeoman Janice Rand, communications officer Uhura and McCoy's assistant Christine Chapel. The series picks up six weeks into their five-year mission. This season is largely episodic and all set in nearby Earth space. Characters # Captain James T. Kirk, commanding officer of the USS Enterprise. # Commander Spock, first officer and chief science officer of the USS Enterprise. # Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise. # Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, chief engineer of the USS Enterprise. # Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, communications officer of the USS Enterprise. # Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, helmsman for the USS Enterprise. # Yeoman Janice Rand # Nurse Christine Chapel Season 2 2267-2268. The USS Enterprise travels to the edge of Federation space where Frontier colonies are being attacked by Klingons while they begin negotiations with the Romulans to fight against the Federation. This season examines the command decisions of Captain Kirk as well as his mental state as he confronts his past. It also details the tightening bonds of the senior staff of the starship. Characters # Captain James T. Kirk # Commander Spock # LCDR Leonard McCoy # LCDR Montgomery Scott # Lt. Nyota Uhura # Lt. Hikaru Sulu # Yeoman Janice Rand # Nurse Christine Chapel # Ensign Pavel Chekov Season 3 2268. This season of the series focuses on the Enterprise and its crew tracing the edge of the Federation-Klingon and Federation-Romulan border. As the Klingons step up attacks on many worlds bordering their territory and various worlds call for the assistance of the Federation to help fend them off. The season concludes with a clandestine mission behind the Neutral Zone in order to gather intelligence on the Klingon-Romulan Alliance. After the treachery of the Romulans becomes known to the Klingons, the Enterprise is allowed to continue further into the galaxy. Characters # Captain James T. Kirk # Commander Spock # LCDR Leonard McCoy # LCDR Montgomery Scott # Lt. Nyota Uhura # Lt. Hikaru Sulu # Yeoman Janice Rand # Nurse Christine Chapel # Ensign Pavel Chekov Season 4 2269-2270. This season picks up thirteen months after the end of season three. The Enterprise is one thousand light-years away from the Klingon and Romulan Empires, in truly unexplored space. Their goal is to get to the farthest point explored by a single starship during one mission. As the season progresses and the crew journey further into deep space, we delve deeper into the psyche of each of our main characters. This season is longer than the previous three by three episodes. Characters # Captain James T. Kirk # Commander Spock # LCDR Leonard McCoy # LCDR Montgomery Scott # Lt. Nyota Uhura # Lt. Hikaru Sulu # Yeoman Janice Rand # Nurse Christine Chapel # Ensign/Lieutenant J.G. Pavel Chekov Season 5 2271. This season opens up ten months after the end of season four and shows the Enterprise returning to local space as its five-year mission begins to wind down. Characters # Captain James T. Kirk # Commander Spock # LCDR Leonard McCoy # LCDR Montgomery Scott # Lt. Nyota Uhura # Lt. Hikaru Sulu # Lt. JG Pavel Chekov # Yeoman Janice Rand # Nurse Christine Chapel Film series Fate of the characters * Captain James T. Kirk. At the beginning of the film series, Kirk has recently attained the rank of Rear Admiral. At the end of the third film, Kirk is reduced in rank to Captain. He later becomes known as, "the greatest space explorer of all-time." Captain Kirk mysteriously disappears in the late 23rd century. * Captain Spock. At the beginning of the film series, Spock had attained the rank of Captain. Spock subsequently inspired numerous Vulcans to join Starfleet instead of the Vulcan High Command. Spock leaves Vulcan for Romulus and becomes the Federation Ambassador to Romulus just like in the Unaltered Version of TNG. * Commander Leonard McCoy. He is promoted to Commander after the end of the main series and maintains the rank throughout the film series. After the film series, McCoy joins Starfleet Medical as a Captain. * Captain Montgomery Scott. He is promoted to Commander after the end of the series and promoted to Captain in the second film. He disappears aboard the USS Jenolen, a few years after the end of the film series, he is eventually recovered by the Enterprise-D just like the Unaltered TNG version. * Captain Hikaru Sulu. He is promoted to Lieutenant Commander after the end of the series and becomes a Commander prior to the first film. He assumes command of the USS Excelsior three years before the beginning of the fourth film. * Commander Nyota Uhura. She is promoted to Lieutenant Commander after the end of the main series and is promoted to Commander prior to the fourth film in the film series. She and Scotty become romantically involved and retire from Starfleet for a while after the end of the film series. * Commander Pavel Chekov. He is promoted to Lieutenant JG in "The Delta Triangle." He becomes a Lieutenant after the end of the series and prior to the beginning of the first film had become a Lieutenant Commander where he remains throughout the rest of the films. Chekov becomes the first officer for Captain Sulu after the end of the film series. Notes * USS Enterprise has a maximum warp factor of 8. * Orion pirates become more of a hazard beyond Klingon-Federation border. * Ensign Chekov is rotated onto Enterprise with K7 recruits. * AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cut some more episodes, more story arcs and serialization, work out the warp travel distance better and make the stardates less confusing. * There are a few alien crewmembers but the cast will consist of the senior staff. * The Klingons and Romulans are featured as primary adversaries. There will be a lack of "dated" social commentary episodes like i.e. "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" will not be featured. However, despite this, other iconic episodes will remain like i.e. "Devil in the Dark." * It is set in 2266 and concludes in 2271. It will feature five seasons and include some material featured in the Animated Series. The television will feature the NCC-1701 USS Enterprise with a crew of 430, just like the original interpretation. * There will be a reinterpretation of the TOS movies, there are chunks of The Motion Picture which will be featured, however, the bits with V'Ger may be removed and added to VOY. Some parts of The Final Frontier will be spread around this series. Without a doubt there will be a "Genesis trilogy" which will be taken from The Wrath of Khan, The Search for Spock and The Voyage Home. Khan will take place on March 22, 2283 to coincide with Admiral Kirk's 50th birthday. The Undiscovered Country will take place three years after the Genesis Trilogy in 2286. This will lead to a grand total of four TOS films. The film series will not feature a refit Enterprise but it will feature an Enterprise-A. * The Klingons are actually the primary antagonists/villains of the TOSR. Category:Star Trek: Reimagined